Demons vs the Dark Lord
by Akira Nimura
Summary: The Spirit Detectives receives a letter from Hogwarts, asking them to teach and protect the school from the Dark Lord and his fellow demons. Full summary inside! Flames are accepted!
1. Chp 1

**Demons vs. the Dark Lord**

_By: Hikari Mizu_

Since doesn't allow CYOAs, I'll just do a crossover of YYH and HP. I've always written CYOAs for YYH, but never, a crossover for it. Please forgive me if there's some mistakes. And there will be only two OCs now, and a few that might show up once in a while. If there's any mistakes, please tell me in your review!

**Summary:** The Spirit Detectives receives a letter from Hogwarts, asking them to teach and protect the school from the Dark Lord and his fellow demons. How did the demons came to Ningenkai? Didn't Koenma said there was a barrier stopping a few? Then, why are there over five hundreds demon working with the Dark Lord? What's up with the two girls? How are they related to Koenma? Read on and find out! Flames are totally accepted.

0000

He sighed as he create a portal to Reikai, going to a meeting. His red hair ruffled in the soft wind, clearing out his emerald eyes. Kurama stepped through the portal and headed towards a big golden door. He pushed the door opened and stepped in, greeted by a blue hair maiden, who practically jumped on him.

"Botan-chan," Kurama muttered, stuggling to get her off him. "You're going to asphyxiate me like this."

"Asphy-what?" Botan asked as she let him go.

"What I meant was suffocate," Kurama said, smiling softly as his friend. "Is everyone here yet?" Botan nodded and led him deeper into the room. They stopped in front of a desk with a chair facing the wall. "Koenma," Kurama greeted. The chair turned around to face him. On the big, black chair was a toddler with brown hair and brown eyes. On his head, he wore a hat that has the word "Jr." written on it. In his mouth was a pacifier.

"Now that fox boy is here," a voice said from Kurama's left said. He has black, slicked back hair and brownish reddish eyes. He wore a green suit. He's the leader of the Urameshi Team for the Dark Tournament. His name, Yusuke Urameshi, a punk at his school. On his left stood a tall boy with orange Elvis hair and small, black eyes. He wore a blue suit. His name, Kazuma Kuwabara, or as everyone called him Kuwabaka. Near the window, stood a boy in all black, except for his headband and shirt. He has black, defying gravity hair with a starburst. His crimson eyes held the world "death" in them as they were staring out the window. His name, Hiei Jaganashi, as Kuwabara called him "Shrimp." "What do you need from us?"

"I want to announce that Kurama will be in England," Koenma said, "but then, he needs someone to go with him. Any volunteer?" Koenma looked around, and sighed. "Very well then, Botan, you go with him."

"But sir!" Botan exclaimed. "I'm very busy tomorrow! I can't go. Why won't you make one of those three go?" Apparently, Botan didn't want to go.

"Fine," Koenma huffed, "Hiei, you go with him."

"Hn," Hiei spoke up, "why should I go with the fox? Make the detective go."

"Kuwabara and Yusuke can't go," Koenma said, "they need to meet someone in an hours. And you two," Koenma indicated Kurama and Hiei, "are going to England whether you like it or not."

"May I ask, Koenma," Kurama spoke up, "what are we looking for?"

"There's a human in Makai in England," Koenma explained. "A portal has been opened and left opened for almost one hundred years now. During June, he fell into the portal, and got transported to Makai. The only way to get to that section is to go through that portal. I contacted a worker at that place, and he agreed to lend you two a hand. You two will leave you tomorrow morning on a nine o'clock flight to straight to England."

"Hn," Hiei said before flitting off. Koenma looked at Kurama who just nodded.

Meanwhile at Privet Drive in England, a sixteen years old teenager was lying in the garden, staring at the sky. Sweats were rolling off his face. After running fifty laps around the garden of the Dursley's, Harry Potter was quite exhausted. He was used to it. After Moody's warning, the Dursley was quite nice to him. They didn't boss him around…much. They only gave him certain chores, on certain days, but not too much.

When he stood up, his messy jet black hair fell in its place, blocking his thunderbolt scar on his forehead. He pulled his glasses out from his pocket and placed them on before going inside for nice cold shower. When he entered the kitchen, it was empty, not to mention the living room. Until he saw a note on the refrigerator from his Uncle Vernon. The note states:

'We won't be home until nine tonight. Cook your own dinner. Do not destroy the house. Wash the dishes after you are done. Do your regular chores for tonight. Don't wait up. Vernon.' Harry scoffed before crumpling the paper into a ball and threw it into the wastebasket. Harry went upstairs for a shower before cooking his dinner and did his chores. It was around eight thirty when he was done with everything, so he went up to his room and did his homework.

Back in Japan, Kurama was getting ready for the next day trip, meanwhile in Reikai, Yusuke was arguing with Koenma.

"Listen up, toddler," Yusuke said, "you better let me know where's grandma is or you'll get it!"

"I promised Genkai that I won't tell you," Keonma said, "but you will find out soon enough!"

"I WANT TO KNOW NOW!" Yusuke slammed his fist on Koenma's table. "Plus, who are we supposed to meet?"

"Now that you mention it," Koenma said, all of the sudden he shouted: "I FORGOT TO TELL THOSE TWO WHO THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING FOR!" Koenma is now running around the office, screaming his head off. "WHAT SHOULD I DO? WHAT SHOULD I DO? THAT'S IT! BOTANNNNN!" Botan came running in.

"Yes Koenma, sir?" Botan asked, gasping for air.

"Deliver this folder to Kurama," Koenma said, handing Botan a folder.

"YES SIR!" and Botan flitted off to Ningenkai, looking for Kurama.

"You will be meeting two girls," Koenma said, "one of them is my cousin, and the other…my adopted sister." Koenma shuddered when he mentioned his sister. "The destination point will be at Mystique Café in half an hour. They will talk to you about the next mission and where it will be located at and when it will start. They'll recognize you two when you walk in the café. Get it?" Kuwabara nodded dumbly, drooling over the thoughts of girls. Yusuke just muttered 'yeah' before walking away. Kuwabara ran after Yusuke, calling him. Koenma sighed before he plopped down onto the ground, falling fast asleep. (::blinks:: Ehehhe…sorry, I'm quite bored.)

When Kurama got the folder from Botan, he immediately read it. After reading, he stuffed it in his bag. After he stuffed the folder in his bag, he walked outside, taking a walk in the park. It was around ten at night and he guessed that Yusuke and Kuwabara were meeting the two people that Koenma mentioned.

In Mystique Café, Yusuke and Kuwabara sat across two girls. One has shoulder length auburn hair with dazzling amber eyes, and the other has soft brown hair with crimson eyes.

"My name is Mizu Li," the one with crimson eyes said, "Koenma's adopted sister."

"And I'm Yume Tai," the other one said, "Koenma's cousin, twice removed."

"I'm—" Yusuke got cut off by Yume.

"We know who you are," Yume muttered. "Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara. Koenma told us about you, how you won the Dark Tournament, and all. But too bad, that Keiko left you." Yusuke was glaring at Yume. "Because you're never around her, she had to leave you. Plus, you two always argue about nonsense stuff, and you guys don't match for each other."

"She stalks you," Mizu said, smiling, "she…erm…said she needs more information if we're working with you guys until next June." Yume punched Mizu on her shoulder. Mizu didn't even wince, except, she just smiled. "Used to it."

"What's the mission that we need to talk about?" Yusuke asked.

"Once you got a letter a from an owl," Mizu said, "meet me at this address." She handed him a paper and walked off.

"Don't worry," Yume said, "we already paid. See you then!"

"Wow…" Kuwabara said, "they're hot!" Yusuke had to drag Kuwabara out the café.

"Go home, ya big oaf," Yusuke muttered, walking towards his apartment. He remembered what happened between him and Keiko.

FLASHBACK

"Yusuke," Keiko said, "our relationship ends here."

"What do you mean by that?" Yusuke asked, standing up. They're currently at his apartment. Keiko had called him and wanted to tell him something.

"With you and all of your missions," Keiko said, "we never get a chance to be alone. So, it's best if we end it right now." Yusuke just nodded.

"Whatever," Yusuke said. "But…if I'm always by your side…will you come back to me?" Keiko shook her head. "Why?"

"I'm in love with someone else," Keiko whispered. "Bye Yusuke. I'll see you at school, I hope." She walked out of Yusuke's apartment, leaving him in shock.

END OF FLASHBACK

It had been a year already. Once in a while, he would see her clinging to a boy's arm, walking around the park. Just a few months ago, they got married. Yusuke sighed and walked up the stairs to his apartment. When he entered his room, an owl was waiting for him.

"What the hell?" he said aloud to no one. He took the letter from the owl and read it. His eyes widened as he read the letter.

**HOGWARTS****SCHOOL**** of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Yusuke Urameshi,**

**It will be an honor for you to teach Fighting Tactics at Hogwarts. Koenma has informed me on your fighting skill. Please keep your identity as a demon enclosed. Please reply before the end of July. Term begins on September 1st. You will stay with the Weasleys, who will pick you up at the airport in two days in ****England****. Koenma will hand you your ticket once you reply. You will leave at King Cross Station in ****England**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Albus**** Dumbledore,**

**Headmaster**

Yusuke's mouth dropped to the floor. "Me, teaching? This got to be a joke." He then remembered that he got to meet Mizu and Yume at a certain place when he receives his letter. Without reading the other page, he ran towards the address, only to have Kuwabara followed him.

At Privet Drive, Harry was in his room doing his homework, until two owls came. One he recognized as Pig and the other one, he guessed was a Hogwarts owl. He opened Ron's letter first.

**Harry!**

**We're going to pick you up in two hours! Well, I think five minutes after you receive this letter. Sorry for the late notice! I just found out this morning. Hermione's said she's somewhere in ****Japan****. Rubbish, I think. I mean, there's not even a single wizards or witches in ****Asia****! Well, the last time my dad checked. We'll be coming, get packing, mate!**

**See you soon,**

**Ron Weasley.**

It took him one minute to read the letter, and two minutes to sort things out, and he got two minutes left to pack. Pack…Harry ran around the room, stuffing all of his things in his trunks.

Back in Japan, where Yusuke and Kuwabara were catching their breath as Mizu and Yume were laughing. Soon, tears were in their eyes.

"It's not funny," Yusuke said through gritted teeth. "You guys knew this would happened."

"Yume and I needed some amusement anyways," Mizu said, smirking. "Anyways, just agree to the letter. We'll be fighting demons at the end of May."

"Why can't we be students then?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hogwarts don't accept transfer students," Yume replied, while smiling. "Eh…hmm…I'm forgetting something…what is it Mizu?" Mizu just shrugged. Yume snapped her fingers, "Of course! I'll show you the pictures of who will be picking us up! Come on in!" Yume and Mizu dragged the two in, Yume was dragging Kuwabara by his collar, and Mizu was dragging Yusuke by his ear. (Ouch…that got hurt, ne?)

"OW!" Yusuke screamed. "LET GO OF ME!" Mizu continued to drag him until they reach the living room. Yume showed the two a portrait of a family with red hairs and freckles. In the portrait, there were nine people, and what seems like the twins were messing around with the youngest boy's hair while the two eldest were glaring at the two troublemakers. "That's them?" Yume and Mizu nodded.

"Oh," Mizu said suddenly, "we'll see Kurama and Hiei at the same place, aren't we Yume-san?"

"Hai!" Yume replied. "Plus, Mizu-sama, how will we know where to get the supplies?"

"Eh…I think the Weasleys will help us there," Mizu said, "and do not tell everyone that we're the professors there. Dumbledore said it's going to be a surprise."

"YOU MET THAT OLD MAN?" Yusuke shouted.

"Eh…just after you left," Yume said, smiling and sweat dropping at the same time.

"And don't tell Koenma that we told you this," Mizu said, "but…we'll also see Yukina and Genkai at Hogwarts, too. Yukina is the new nurse at that school, and Genkai is the professor for Training." Yusuke winced.

"Poor students," Yume said, "have to go through Genkai's training." Mizu and Yume shook their head.

"GO HOME NOW!" Yume and Mizu shouted while pointing to the door. Yusuke and Kuwabara sweat dropped as they left the house.

"So," Kuwabara said, "do we pack now?"

"I guess so," Yusuke said, "wait, no, tomorrow we will. Now, all we have to do is enjoy our last two days here!" Kuwabara and Yusuke raced to the arcade, passing a girl with bushy brown hair.

0000

And I shall end it there. Seven pages in Microsoft Words! Eh, I'll try to make the next chapter longer! Review! Oh yes…I do not own YYH or HP…or else…I won't be sitting here…ehehe…JA NE!


	2. Chp 2

**Demons vs. the Dark Lord**

_By: Hikari Mizu_

Sorry for the late update! I was sidetracked with school and clubs. Not to mention my friends! I got too sidetracked chatting with them, that I forgot about fanfics. Well, I'm sorry, and this is for all of you…even though some of you don't even review. Oh yes…I do not own YYH or HP…if I did…I'd kill off some characters by now already. Please review!

0000

She was lost. She was supposed to be in Tokyo with her family, but somehow, she got sidetracked looking at the books in a bookstore. She started to panic, she didn't know Japanese, and she's doubted that some of the Japanese citizens know English.

"Excuse me, Miss," a soft voice said from behind her. She gasped and turned around. There stood in front of her was a boy (to her he looks like a girl) with long red hair and dazzling emerald eyes.

"Y-yes?" she stuttered.

"You seem lost," his English was flawless. It was as if he knew the language himself. "Are you finding somebody?"

"Y-yes," she stuttered again.

"May I ask what's your name, Miss?"

"H-hermione G-granger," she replied. Her brown eyes started to get teary. "I was supposed to be with my family in Tokyo, but I got sidetracked in a bookstore, so I got lost." He smiled softly at her and nodded. "M-may I have your name?"

"Suichi Minamino," he said. "Now, where's the meeting place at?"

"T-tokyo University," she answered, still stuttering, afraid that he might be some kind of molester.

"There's no need to be afraid of," Suichi said, smiling. "I'm free right now, if you want, I can lead you there."

"That's too much trouble for you," she whispered, relaxing a bit.

"No, I insist," he said. "It's just a few mile from here. We can walk there." She nodded and followed him to Tokyo University. While walking, he suddenly asked, "Are you a witch?"

"W-what?" she asked, surprised at his sudden question.

"Please answer me," he said, "I need to save a man named Sirius Black from the Demon World in England." Hermione suddenly stopped midway, starring at the ground. "Is there a problem?"

"S-sirius is my friend's godfather," she said, "and yes, I'm a witch. Is there anything you need to know?"

"May I know where's the Ministry of Magic is?" he asked. She nodded and took out a piece of paper and told him the address and where it will be located at. She also wrote down directions on how to get to there. While walking to Tokyo University, the two chatted about Hogwarts and the wizard world. "Here's Tokyo University, and I'll see you at Hogwarts then?" She nodded and smiled. She got to tell the others who she met and what he just told her. She was so excited that she can't control her squeal. Many passerbies looked at her weirdly. She coughed slightly before roaming around Tokyo University, looking for her family.

Suichi, or as his friends called him Kurama, was walking down the street, paper in his pocket. He was in deep thought. He didn't notice the girl in front of him. He collided into something soft and warm.

"Ah…Gomen," she said, bowing. Kurama also bowed while muttering his apologies. "Kurama-kun?"

"Keiko-chan?" Kurama said, looking at her. He smiled when he saw her. "How are you?" Keiko smiled.

"I'm quite well," Keiko said, smiling, "how are you Kurama-kun?" He just nodded.

"Where are you headed off to?" Kurama asked.

"My sister-in-law's house," she said. "Well, I must be going. Ja ne, Kurama-kun."

"Ja ne Keiko-chan," Kurama whispered at her disappearing form. He sighed and continued his way home. On the way home, he saw Yusuke and Kuwabara, yet again, fighting in the park. He sighed and continued on home.

Hiei was looking at Kurama's figure from a rooftop of a tree. He scoffed and flitted in the night while muttering, "Baka kitsune." It was late at night and Yusuke and Kuwabara has fallen asleep in Yusuke's apartment, both sprawled over the couch and floor, with the TV on.

The next morning, Kurama and Hiei left for the airport without Yusuke and Kuwabara knowing so. Kurama sighed as he boarded the plane with Hiei behind him. The plane soon departed for England, where the two youkais will save a wizard from Makai.

Meanwhile in England, two boys were waiting for their friend to enter through the door and greet them with lectures. Wow, how fun for them. Instead of being greeted by lectures, they were greeted by hugs.

"Harry," she said, hugging him. The black hair wizard hugged her back, happy to see her again. "Ron," she hugged the red headed wizard, who was blushing like crazy. He shakily hugged her back, the blush still visible.

"How was Japan, Hermy?" Ron asked, his blush disappearing. She just smiled and started to squeal. "What? Was it something I said?"

"Japan was great!" Hermione squealed. "I met this boy, and he's going to Hogwarts as a transfer student (or so she thought)! He also asked me where the Ministry of Magic is!"

"Why would he need to know that?" Harry asked, taking a bite of a tuna sandwich that Mrs. Weasley made for them.

"He said he's going to try and save Sirius, Harry!" Hermione squealed, getting attentions from the adults. The first one to ask was a man that looked sick.

"Does he have red hair and emerald eyes?" Remus Lupin asked. Hermione squealed and nodded again. Lupin looked at Mr. Weasley and nodded.

"I'll get going now," Mr. Weasley said. "I need to talk to Dumbledore about this." Mr. Weasley took his hat and left Grimmauld Place, the Order's secret hideout, in other words, headquarter.

"Tell us more, Hermy!" Ron said, excited to hear the news. So Hermione sat down with her two friends and began to tell them what she found out and saw in Japan. They were chatting happily when Snape strode in. He glanced at the three and continued his way through the house. "He's scary."

"Wasn't he ever?" Hermione asked, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. She instantly spat it out. "What's this?"

"Eh…Mum's vegetable juice," Ron replied, looking disgusted.

"What's in it?" she asked, taking a sniff at the juice. Ron just shrugged.

"None of us drink it really," Ron said. "All we say is that we're full and we're free!" Hermione nodded. "I'm bored…"

"Me too," Harry said, sighing. He looked up the ceiling. "I want to go to Hogwarts now…" Hermione nodded, agreeing with Harry. He went deep in thought to notice Hermione and Ron arguing over something. 'I wonder who the new professors are,' Harry thought. 'Will we have transfer students? Does Hogwarts even accept transfer students?' Harry was asking himself ridiculous questions. Harry sighed and got up.

"Where are you going, mate?" Ron asked, looking at Harry's retreating figure. Harry just waved his hand, before going upstairs.

Back in Japan, Shiro (is that Kurama's mom's name?) Minamino was looking all over for her son. She arrived at his friend's house.

"What?" Yusuke yawned. "Eh? Shiro-san?"

"Have you seen Suichi anywhere?" she asked, worried about her son. Yusuke laughed.

"He didn't tell you that he's going to a school in England?" Yusuke asked, smiling. Shiro shook her head. "I think he must've forgotten."

"Arigatou Yusuke-kun," Shiro said, while Yusuke just nodded. "If he writes to you, tell him to write to me okay?" Yusuke nodded again. "I'll be off then. Ja ne Yusuke-kun." Yusuke closed the door when she left. He slid down against his door while sighing. 'That was horrible,' Yusuke thought, wiping sweat off his forehead. Then there was another knock on the door. Yusuke groaned and got up.

"Yes?" he asked. When he looked up, he was surprised. "Keiko!" The girl in front of him smiled. "Come in. OI KUWABAKA! Get off your lazy butt!" Keiko giggled.

"You guys are still the same," Keiko giggled. "Nobody changed that much." Yusuke just nodded.

"Er…so how's life?" Yusuke asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm pregnant," Keiko said, smiling while rubbing her stomach. Yusuke's mouth dropped to the floor, and so was Kuwabara's. "I came by to invite you two to the baby shower."

"When is it?" Kuwabara asked.

"Next week," she replied.

"Er…I don't think we can make it," Yusuke said, "we're leaving for a mission tonight." Keiko just nodded.

"It's okay," she said. "Well, wish you guys luck on your mission. I have to go now, ja ne, Kuwabara-kun, Yusuke-kun." Both boys waved their good-byes to her. She closed the door after her. Once she was gone, Yusuke slumped on the couch, surprised by Keiko's news. (Sorry KeikoxYusuke fans. I do not like Keiko at all. Gomen!) Evntually the two started to pack when there was a knock on the door again.

"Yes…" Yusuke said as he opened the door. Mizu and Yume stomped in, each carrying two bags. "What in Makai are those for?"

"What you will need to be teaching in Hogwarts," Mizu said as she sorts the books out. "Hmm…Kuwabara-kun will be teaching Care for Magical Creatures, so…he'll need this…" she was muttering a few things under her breathe as she took out the supplies for Kuwabara.

"Ano…what will you be teaching Yusuke-kun?" Yume asked. She heard Yusuke muttered something about Fighting Tactics. She started to sorts out the books for Yusuke. After the two were done, which took them three hours, they handed each boys the pile of books.

"What's the other books for?" Yusuke asked.

"Hiei, Kurama, Mizu, and me," Yume replied.

"The Shrimp is teaching too?" Kuwabara asked. Yume and Mizu nodded. Yusuke groaned.

"Well," Mizu said, "we must be off. We'll see you in three more hours. Meet us in Reikai with your stuff. Ja ne." Yume muttered her good byes and departed with Mizu beside her. Once the two girls were gone, Yusuke started pack his stuff after Kuwabara went back to his house to pack.

Within three hours, the two boys were in Reikai, and the girls were no where to be seen. They waited for a couple more minutes, with Yusuke arguing with Koenma over some matters. "Will you two shut up for once?" Mizu asked as she stomped inside. She was glaring at her brother and Yusuke. "We still have matters to discuss, ne?" The two nodded.

"Ano…Mizu-chan," Yume said, "why are we here?" Mizu sighed and slumped down on a couch.

"Dumbledore-san should be here soon," Mizu said, looking at her watch. "While we're waiting, what were you two arguing about?" She eyed those two. 'Must be something pathetic,' she thought. The two (Yusuke and the toddler) sweat dropped, while laughing nervously. "Whatever," came out of Mizu's mouth, who was currently reading a book. The wait for Dumbledore was soon over. He walked in casually, his purple robe swished behind him. His blue eyes glimmered happiness. He smiled at Mizu and Yume, who smiled back.

Yume waved at hand at Kuwabara and Yusuke. "The one with orange hair is Kazuma Kuwabara, your Care for Magical Creature professor, and that's Yusuke Urameshi, your Fighting Tactics professors. And this is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts." The two just nodded and went back to talking about how strong they are. "Er…don't mind them, Professor. They're…umm…what's that word, Mizu?"

"Pitiable?" Mizu asked back, unsure if that's the word that Yume needed. Yume smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, pitiable," she said.

"I need to talk to Koenma before you four depart," Dumbledore said, smiling. Koenma looked up from his paperwork (which he pretended to be interested in). "Koenma, one of my students found out about Kurama saving Sirius."

"Kurama must have his reasons for telling your student this," Koenma said. Dumbledore nodded. "I shall kill him!" Sweat drops were seen around the room. "I was joking. Kurama will never tell anyone about his missions unless he has a very good reason for it." He looked over at Kuwabara and Yusuke, asking them for help.

"What the toddler said is true," Yusuke said, "Kurama will always have his reasons. Why won't you ask him?" Dumbledore nodded.

"I just needed it to be clear," Dumbledore said, smiling. "Here's the ticket to the Hogwarts Express, and you'll be staying at Number 12 Grimmauld Place for the time being." The four nodded as they each took a ticket. "I'll see you four at Hogwarts then. Until then, bye." He strode out the room, his purple robe swished behind him. (I'm repeating, I know, gomen.) When he left, silence filled the room.

"Erm…is Botan part of this mission?" Yusuke asked out of the blue. Koenma nodded. "What's her part?"

"She's going to be in the Order of the Phoenix," Koenma replied.

"The what?" Kuwabara and Yusuke asked in unison.

"Order of the Phoenix," Yume said, "is created by Albus Dumbledore (I think). The Order is an organization that's for enemies of the Dark Lord, Voldemort."

"Voldy-dude?" Yusuke asked. Mizu let out a sort laugh.

"You can call him whatever," Mizu said, "but he's known as He-who-must-not-be-name or You-know-who. How funny, they don't use his real name, but made up nicknames for him. I don't get those wizards people." Yusuke kept on thinking up names for Voldemort, making Yume and Mizu laugh once in a while. "Oi Koenma, since that Potter boy can defeat Voldy-pants, why do we have to help him?"

"Voldemort is recruiting demons to his side," Koenma said. "I'd say that it will be impossible, since demons only work unless they get what they want." Mizu and Yume nodded, Yusuke and Kuwabara were still thinking up names for Voldemort. "There's a demon lord name Akuma (demon in Japanese. That's what it said in my book.). He rules, erm, a cave." The four snickered. "He owes a population of five hundred demons." Once again, snickers filled the room. Koenma cleared his throat the get their attention. "He's quite powerful, might I add."

"I bet in ruling," Yusuke said. The four snickered again, pissing the toddler ruler off.

"As I was saying," Koenma said, a vein appearing on his head, "he's quite powerful. He's working with Voldemort in trade of ruling Reikai. But I doubt that will happen, since I have my best Rei Tantei stopping him. But if _that_ does happen, you'll all suffer! Genkai is already in England with Yukina of course. Genkai will be teaching Physical Training, and Yukina will be working in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. Don't worry, you'll meet them on your first day there, I hope so. Don't blow your cover! If you do, Yume, make sure to modify their memories! We don't want any trouble before the end of the school year."

"So what are those two teaching?" Yusuke asked.

"Yume is teaching Divination," Koenma replied, "Mizu will be teaching History/Defense Against the Dark Arts. Kurama is teaching Herbology, Hiei will be teaching along side with you, Urameshiii." Koenma dragged the 'i' as long as he can. Eventually he ran out of air, and stopped.

"WHAT?" Yusuke screamed. "MR. THREE EYES IS TEACHING WITH ME?"

"You never get things right," Koenma said, "or so Genkai said. So that's why I appointed to Hiei to help you. But instead, you will be helping him." Yusuke was on the urge to kill Koenma, but Yume, Mizu, and Kuwabara were holding him back.

"Let go of me," Yusuke muttered, struggling against the three. "I want to kill the Pacifier Breath." He reluctantly gave up, and slumped back, telling them that he gave up. The three let him go, only to have him launch at Koenma again. Yume sighed and chanted a forgotten language under her breath. Strings coiled around Yusuke, stopping him. "LET GO OF ME!"

"Unless you promise not to kill my dearest cousin," Yume said. Yusuke grumbled something that made Yume tightened the strings. "Say it again."

"Fine," Yusuke muttered, "I give up! Just let go of me!" In an instant the strings disappears. "What the hell were those?"

"Rei Himo (Spirit Cord)," Yume replied, dusting her hands while smiling. "I'm quite surprised that I mastered it." Yusuke gave her the 'what the hell do you mean' look.

"What she meant was that she can't control it completely," Mizu said. "She's the Princess of Dream." Mizu coughed which sounded like 'dreamland' which she got a glare from Yume. "It's true though…at first I thought you were the Princess of Dreamland, not Dream."

"WHAT DOES MY NAME MEAN?" Yume practically screamed her head off. Mizu smiled and cocked her head to one side.

"Dream?" Mizu asked, acting innocent. Well, too innocent.

"THAT'S IT!" Yume shouted. "I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU MIZU LI! DON'T ACT TOO INNOCENT!" Yume was huffing and puffing, her face red as a tomato. Mizu was laughing nervously with a sweat drop on her head. Yume was glaring at Mizu, who was looking away from her. "I forgive you." Yume was smiling, which confused Mizu.

"Eh…I didn't say sorry," Mizu muttered. She looked at her watch and nodded. "It's time. We need to get to the airport before nine. It's seven thirty already."

"WHAT?" Yusuke shouted. "We've been here for that long?"

"Ano…" Yume said, "you didn't look at the time when you left your house right?" Yusuke nodded. "When you left your house, it was around five." The color in Yusuke's face drained. "What? Was it something that I said?"

"IT WAS THAT LATE?" Yusuke shouted his eyes wide. Mizu just waved her hand.

"This is not matters to discuss," Mizu said, picking up her stuff. "I'll see you during Christmas Koenma." Koenma nodded. "Let's go." The other three picked up their bags and followed Mizu to the airport.

The trip to the airport was unpleasant since Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing on who's sitting where. Mizu and Yume were arguing over what to do for the rest of the hour, since their flight was delayed for an hour. Mizu said it's best to eat something, but all Yume wants to do is go shopping. So they split up, whoever wants to eat, eat, whoever wants to go shopping, goes shopping. So it was only Yume that went shopping, while the other three went to eat. Mizu only got a hamburger and a grape soda, while the boys got around ten burgers, ten fries, and two cups of Pepsi. Mizu finished her food and drink; she looked disgusted by the two teenagers, who were stuffing their mouths. The hour passed quickly and it was time for them to go to England.

Meanwhile, in England, the two youkais were looking for a red headed man. "Where in Makai is that human?" Hiei grumbled under his breath so that only Kurama can hear him. Kurama placed a hand on the fire demon's shoulder.

"We'll find him soon," Kurama said as he looked around. He spotted a man with red hair, holding a sign, stating their name. Kurama tapped on Hiei's shoulder before pointing over to his left. "That's him." Hiei 'hn'-ed before he walked over to the man with Kurama. "Hello, are you Mr. Weasley?" The man nodded.

"You two must be…" Mr. Weasley said, trying to get the pronunciations.

"Suichi," Kurama said, "and that's Hiei." Mr. Weasley nodded.

"How long do you think it will take you to get him out of there?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"It really depends on where he is," Kurama replied. "Where do we go to first?"

"Grimmauld Place," Mr. Weasley replied. "Then tomorrow you'll be going to the Ministry of Magic with me." Kurama nodded as he pulled Hiei towards the vehicle.

0000

I'm running out of ideas for this chapter. This is even longer than the first chapter! Well, please do review! Until the next chapter!


	3. Chp 3

**Demons vs. the Dark Lord**

_By: Hikari Mizu_

I'm sorry about the super late update! I was too caught up with school, and I had writer's block, which I still have, but I'm going to try and type up this chapter while enduring writer's block. I do hope you forgive me! Please read on! Oh yeah, I made this chapter extra long as my apologies!

I wish I own HP and YYH, but unfortunately, I don't.

0000

"More peanuts please," Yusuke said, finishing up his twentieth bag of peanuts. Yume gave him looked back and gave him a weird look. "What? They're good, okay?"

"We should've traveled by Makai," Yume mutters, "shorter _and_ not troublesome." The four, Yume, Mizu, Kuwabara, and Yusuke, has been on the plane for only thirty minutes. The two idiots, Kuwabara and Yusuke, have devoured nearly twenty bags of peanuts along with five cups of soda. "I swear, if any of you eat like this in Hogwarts, I'll personally rip your throat out." Kuwabara and Yusuke looks at Yume, fear etched in their face. "We're professors, so what do you think, baka?" The two shrugged before returning to their snacks. "Complete whacks."

Mizu sat next to Yume, in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara. She was reading a book, not caring what the three were talking about. It would only be three more hours before they arrive at the airport in England. A long yawn escaped from Mizu, who has set down her book. She proceeded from looking at Yume, who was read in face, and then glanced at the back of her. She rolled her crimson eyes at the now sleeping/drooling Yusuke and Kuwabara. She focused her attention towards her book, which was quickly stolen away from Yume.

"What's that for?" she hissed, yanking back her book.

"You always read this book!" Yume exclaimed. "For once, read something else, other than this!"

"I can finish this book," the other hissed, "unless a certain someone stops yanking it out of my hand for a year!" The Princess of Dream just smiled at her cousin, before turning her attention to the movie that was shown.

Back in England, Hermione was shocked that Kurama came. Kurama just smiled at Hermione, while Hiei was glaring.

"Nice to see you again, Granger-san," Kurama said. "I do hope that the tour around Tokyo U was fun." Hermione nodded and smiled. "This is Hiei. Hiei, this is Hermione Granger." He quickly switches to Japanese. "Our student." Hiei just grunted.

"Suichi, Hiei," Mr. Weasley said, "this is Harry, Ron, Ginny…" Basically he introduced everyone to the two demons. (I'm lazy okay?) "These two will be the one to get Sirius out of the Demon World, is it?" Kurama nodded.

"Are you positive that there's such thing as Demon World?" Harry asked. Kurama nodded.

"From my studies and from all the theories that are proved," Kurama said, "Demon World does exist."

"Wow," Hermione said, "you must've read a lot of books in order to get such good education!"

"Of course," Hiei mutters, "he buries himself in the library every time we don't have to work. No, I won't accompany you to the library at Hogwarts, kitsune." Kurama just let out a sigh, shaking his head.

"But," Ron said, "you two are our age, how can you…I mean…you know." Kurama just smiled at him.

"I believe we'll get a help," the fox demon said, smiling, "from another person that's appointed to this case." Hiei just glared at Kurama. "I didn't know until I read the folder, Hiei." The fire demon growled at his companion. "When will we go to the Ministry of Magic, Mr. Weasley?"

The said man replied hesitantly to the question, "Tomorrow." He added 'or soon' when he saw Hiei's glare.

"I just want to get this job done with," Hiei muttered, staring out the window. "I don't want to be stuck in here with –" Kurama quickly covered Hiei's mouth.

"You forgot that we're undercover," Kurama hissed. "If we blow it, then it's the Spirit Prison for both of us." Hiei just grunted as Kurama pulled his hand away from Hiei. "Mr. Weasley, may we go soon? I also would like to get this job over with."

"What about the person that's supposed to help you?" at the instant the question came out, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh my," Mrs. Weasley said, "I wonder who may that be at this time of the day." She quickly opened the door. When she entered the room, a girl with silver-ish blue-ish hair (It's a color between silver and sky blue) that's tied up into a high ponytail with a blue silk ribbon dangling with stars and moons at the end of the ribbon. Her sapphire eyes revealed nothing of the emotions. On her forehead was a black headband with a white dragon.

"My name is Kiken Ichiro," she said, bowing. "I'm looking for Suichi Minamino and Hiei Jaganashi." Kurama and Hiei stepped up from the crowd. Kiken smiled at them, her eyes twinkling.

"We were wondering when you're coming, onna," Hiei said, glaring at her.

"We were just leaving, right, Mr. Weasley?" Kurama asked. Mr. Weasley nodded taking his hat.

"We best be on our way," the elder man said, "when we come back, we'll have introductions."

The four arrived at the airport, looking around. A family of red head was supposed to pick them up at the airport, but they saw none. Mizu looked at her watch as she leaned back against the pillar, groaning.

Back at Number 12 Gimmauld Place, Mrs. Weasley just remembered that she's supposed to pick up some people. "Oh my, oh my," she said, running around the house.

"What's wrong, Mum?" Ron asked, looking up from his game of chess.

"We're supposed to pick up four people at the airport," she said, worried etched in her face. "Come on, what are you three sitting there for? Stand up, we're going now!"

Yume let out a long yawn, nearly falling asleep from jet lag. Yusuke and Kuwabara are fighting over a piece of candy, when Mizu was holding a bag full of candies. (That's me and my cousin sometimes.) Mizu's crimson eyes scanned the airport and spotted a board with their names on it. She picked up her bags.

"Come on," she said, walking away from the pillar, "I just spot them." The other three groaned as they picked up their bags.

Once they reached the ones that are picking them up, Mizu let go of her bags to shake hands with the elder lady.

"Hello, dear," she said, "I'm Mrs. Weasley. This is Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

"I'm Mizu Li," the water demon said, "that's Yume, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley." There was complete silence between them as Yume stares at the four before her. Mizu was fidgeting uncomfortably under the eyes of Yume. "What?" She glared at her cousin, who just shrugged. "If you don't tell me now, you'll die!" Mrs. Weasley was shocked when she heard Mizu threatened her cousin. (Even though she didn't know yet.) "I don't care if you're my cousin; you shall die if you don't tell me what's going on in your head!"

"Fine!" Yume exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "What are we doing just standing here? I hate awkward silence! You should know that, Mizu-sama!"

"Yeah, yeah," Mizu said. "Mrs. Weasley, have you happened to know Suichi Minamino and Hiei Jaganashi?"

"Why yes," Mrs. Weasley said.

"They left for the Ministry of Magic," Ron said, "a few minutes before we came here." Mizu just nodded as they followed the four witches/wizards out of the airport. "Do you know them?"

"I don't know them very well," Mizu said, "but Yusuke and Kuwabara do."

"What?" Yusuke asked, stuffing a piece of candy in his mouth. "Oh yes, Suichi, he's such a gentleman."

"Hiei," Kuwabara said, shuddering, "he's just plain freaky and scary!" Yume just rolled her eyes as she fastened her pace, to get away from the two idiots.

"Can those two really fight those monsters?" Harry said, not knowing that demons truly exist. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Harry, confused.

"You mean d—" Kuwabara was immediately muffled up by Mizu, who stuffed some candies in his mouth.

"All of us have been at the same school," Mizu said. "At the school that we went to, they teach us how to fight those 'monsters.' They'll win, don't worry. Plus, Hiei is fast for his height, not to mention strong."

"HEY!" Yusuke exclaimed. "How do you know that much about Hiei?"

"It's called data, Yusuke," Yume said, stopping for a short while.

The four walked to the Department of Mysteries. When they reached it, they just stared at it. The black hole just stood there in front of them, as if waiting to swallow them up if they dare to come near it. Yet, Kurama, Hiei, and Kiken advanced on the veil with cautions. You can never be cautious around things you don't know about, that's quite true, but not to the three demons. The two surveyed (Hiei was just glaring around) the black veil. They spent an hour looking and discussing about the veil and where it may lead to. It was quite frustrating without any clues on how the victim fell into the portal. The survey and discussion finally came to an end, not quite yet. The two, Kiken and Kurama, went to Hiei and discussed about who's to enter the veil and who is to go back with the eldest Weasley.

It took many arguments in Japanese, glaring and hissing that they finally came to an agreement. Since Kiken is a half thunder raven, half water wolf, she's the one to safe Sirius Black. Many more arguments came afterwards between Hiei and Kiken. After a few questions from Kurama, it's still decided that Kiken will be the one to look for Sirius Black alone. Her explanation: she knows the whole place by heart, not to mention what demons lives there and what plants grown there. Hiei wasn't too happy with the decision, isn't he always? If he doesn't want to be in the Spirit Jail, then he has to agree, regardless.

"Mr. Weasley," the green eyes said, "we'll be going home with you, while Kiken works alone."

"Isn't it too dangerous for a girl her age to fight with those monsters alone?" the elder man asked, worried. Kurama shook his head.

"She pretty much studies the same subject as us, so she'll be fine." Mr. Weasley just nodded as he led the two out of the Ministry of Magic, leaving Kiken alone.

When she was sure that nobody was around, she created a portal to Makai. Instantly, when she stepped a foot in Makai, her appearance changed. Wolf fangs can be seen, along with its tail. On her back are the raven's black wings with thunder bolts, electrifying anything that touches it, except for its owner. Her eyes, one eye is sapphire with the shape of a raven's eyes, while her other is amber with the shape of a wolf's eyes. She walks around, searching around for any signs of a ningen.

Yusuke was complaining about the walk. He was getting tired, and he wants to sleep. Mizu, who was highly annoyed, picked up a random pebble and threw it at Yusuke. He immediately shuts up. He knows that if he continues to complain, something else will be thrown at him instead of some measly pebbles. Yume lets out a yawn as Kuwabara kept on rambling on and on about his love, Yukina. That was getting boring, until they met up Yukin and Genkai on their way back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"AH! OLD HAG!" Yusuke shouts, pointing at the old woman. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Shut up, idiot," Genkai said, hitting Yusuke with a paper fan. "What we're doing here is none of you concern. Now, which one of you is Mizu Li?"

"That's me," Mizu said, bowing at Genkai. "What do you need, Genkai-sama?" Genkai just handed Mizu a folder. "Eh?"

"Koenma told me to hand it to you once you arrive," the master of Yusuke said, turning around. "Let's get going, Yukina."

"I'll see you at Hogwarts, Kazuma-kun," Yukina said, smiling at him. After the two left, Kuwabara was drooling. Yusuke had to drag Kuwabara to the Order hideout, which Yusuke doubted there was a number 12.

Yusuke's mouth hung opened as they saw the house Number 12 squishing between 11 and 13.

"Be quiet when you're in the hall," Mrs. Weasley said. "We wouldn't want any trouble on your first day here." The four were silent as they stepped inside the house.

"Molly," a tired voice from the kitchen said, "are they here yet?" Mrs. Weasley led the four inside the kitchen to meet Dumbledore.

"Professor," Mizu said, "nice to see you again." Dumbledore just nodded as he waved his hand and chairs appeared.

"Sit," he said his voice tired and old. The four did as they were told to. When they sat down, Dumbledore let out a long sigh. "As you know, you four will be only staying here for a day or two. Then, Lupin will lead you to Hogwarts along with two more." He then lowered his voice, "When you get to Hogwarts, a professor will show you around Hogwarts. You guys can get settle then."

"So," Yusuke said, "we stay here for a day or two, and then to Hogwarts, we'll be shown around for the time being." Dumbledore nodded. "And that's only going to be one day until term starts?"

"Actually," the headmaster said, "three days until term starts. Two days of a Hogwarts tour, and one day to settle down to the environment at Hogwarts." Yusuke just shrugged.

"What are we here for?" Kuwabara asked out of idiocy. Dumbledore let out another sigh before smiling at Kuwabara.

"Teaching and protecting," the old man whispered. He suddenly stands up and smiles at the four. "I best be on my way. I'll see you around Hogwarts, soon." Yume and Mizu stood up and bowed. Yusuke and Kuwabara have fallen asleep on the chair, drool visible at the corner of their mouth. Mrs. Weasley instantly enters the kitchen after Dumbledore left.

"Oh my," she said, seeing how Yusuke and Kuwabara has fallen asleep. "They must be tired. Poor boys."

Kiken stared at the demon in front of her. "Let him go," she muttered, forming her hand into a semi-ball. Black and blue energy starts to fill up the semi-ball.

"You'll make a good bed slave," the demon said, chuckling. "How about I let him go, and then you sleep with me?"

"Duck!" she shouted at the man being held captive. As the man ducked, she threw her energy ball at the demon. "That's what you get for messing around with me!" Another energy ball was formed as the demon stood up, shakily. She threw it at him, this time, hitting him square on his left shoulder, where his heart was supposedly to be.

The demon growled at her as he pulled out a huge ax and started to swing it in a circular motion. "DIE!" he shouted as he lets go of his ax. The ax missed the girl demon by a mere centimeter, cutting her slightly on her cheeks. "See you, Kiken!" The demon flitted with the man in its hands.

"Damn!" she cursed, throwing down her weapons on the ground.

As Mr. Weasley opened the door, Ron instantly pulled him inside the kitchen. Kurama and Hiei followed. "We can't wake those two up," Ron explained, pointing to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yume and Mizu sat on the ground, glaring at the two sleeping form.

"Honestly," Mizu said, standing up. "They can sleep through a war! That's it!" She rolled up her sleeves, only to be stopped by Yume's glare. "Opps, I nearly forgot." She unrolled her sleeves and glared at the two boys. "I swear, if they won't wake up, I'll kill them!"

"Have you tried any other threats?" Hiei muttered, sending a glare at the two girls. Both of them shook their head as Hiei approached the sleeping boys. He pulled out his katana and placed it gently on their throat. "Wake up or die, idiots."

"Five more minutes, grandma," Yusuke muttered, waving the katana off. "Eh? Why is my neck cold?" Yusuke opened his eyes slowly and backed off immediately. "Hello there, Hiei. Nice of you to wake me up." Yusuke started to poke Kuwabara, trying to get him up.

"Let me sleep, Urameshi," Kuwabara muttered.

"If you don't wake up," Yusuke said, "then prepare to die under Hiei's sword." Kuwabara immediately shot up in the air, screaming for his mommy. Yusuke covered his ears as a shriek filled the house. "Oi! Who's yelling other than the big oaf?"

"I think I found the answer," Kurama said from the hall way. Yusuke looked out of the kitchen and saw Kurama looking at a portrait with a woman screaming. The adults started to close the curtains, but failed at an instance. Yume and Mizu rushed to help along with Kurama. Finally, after five minutes of curtains pulling and tugging, the portrait finally shuts up and the curtains closed. "Care for introductions?"

"Mizu Li," Mizu said.

"Yume Tai," Yume said. "No need to tell us who you are, we already know." Kurama just nodded.

Two days has passed and there's still no news about Sirius Black or Kiken. Speaking of Kiken, she's still wondering around Makai, seeking for the demon that captured Sirius Black. She vowed that if she has to kill that demon to get Sirius Black, then it shall be so.

Back at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, it was hectic. Yusuke and Kuwabara wouldn't wake up, even with Hiei's threats. Of course, nobody thought about icy cold water until the witches/wizards gave up all hopes except for the demons. Mizu smirked as she conjured up two buckets full of icy cold water.

A piercing scream rang throughout the whole house. Everyone have to cover their ear in order for them not to be deaf.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Yusuke shouted at Mizu, who was just smiling sweetly at him.

"Well," she said, "you wouldn't wake up. So, the only option is water. Oh, no need to thank me." She glared at him, throwing a paper ball at his head. "We need to go now." Yusuke and Kuwabara grumbled as they stood up and took out their bags, which they had to re-pack the night before.

The six demons along with Lupin were standing in front of the front door, bidding goodbye to the others. As Lupin was told, the six demons will go through Makai with him to get to Hogwarts faster. They were hoping to catch a glimpse of Kiken with Sirius Black in Makai, but they were wrong.

When they were in Makai, they didn't see any sign of Sirius Black or Kiken. Yusuke and Kuwabara were told about Kiken Ichiro. Mizu and Yume who happened to be friends with Kiken explained to the others about Kiken's demon side.

Kiken was fuming. She was angry. The demon before her was laughing at her foolishness. "Trying to save a human being?" the demon asked her, mocking her. She let out a growl before throwing an energy ball at him.

"Never ever mock Kiken Ichiro!" she shouted as pulled out her thunder/water sword. "Now you're going to die, pathetic demon!" Her slash missed the demon by a mere inch. She let out a growl as he yet again, flitted with Sirius Black in his arms. She's been chasing him for the past two days, which she got really annoyed.

"Where's that energy coming from?" Yume asked, looking around. "It feels like Kiken's Thunder Ball!" Mizu nodded in agreement. "But…it's gone in an instance…"

"And her Thunder Sword replaced the Thunder Ball," Mizu said. "She's somewhere nearby. Ohh…she's mad and annoyed."

"Possibly having trouble finding Sirius Black," the Princess of Dream said as they continued to walk through Makai. Soon enough, they arrived at the destination where Hogwarts was located at. A portal was soon created as the seven jumped out of the portal before any demons can.

Three days has passed, and yet, there's no news on Kiken or Sirius. There was only ten hours until the students come back. The six demons lounged around, doing nothing for a while before they decided to tour Hogwarts, again, for the tenth time that day. It was quite boring for them to do anything, but yet, they need to know all the corridors, halls and classrooms in the big castle.

Yusuke and Kuwabara would always get lost in the castle and always ended up in front of the dungeon somehow. It was either Hiei or Kurama that would always find them, pacing in front of the dungeon.

With maps in hand, Yusuke and Kuwabara made their way around Hogwarts, trying not to get lost anymore, since they need to know where all the classrooms are located at. It made no sense to them, since they'll be teaching outside, possibly sometime inside if it's raining. Why do they need to know the inside of Hogwarts, when they only need to know the outside?

The answer was obvious; their rooms are located inside the castle, not outside, like Hagrid's, the groundkeeper, hut. Kuwabara was to replace Hagrid's position as professor of Care of Magical Creatures. Kurama is to take place of Professor Sprout in Herbology, while Yume is to replace Professor Trelawney in Divination. Hiei and Yusuke are to teach a new subject, Fighting Tactics, while Mizu is to teach History and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The time has arrived, where all the students are coming back to Hogwarts. Tension was visible in the room where the six demons were sitting in. They haven't heard anything about Kiken or Sirius yet, even though they sometimes go to Makai that day.

0000

Well, there you have it! Chapter three for Demons vs. the Dark Lord! Enjoy!


	4. Chp 4

**Demons vs. the Dark Lord**

_By: Hikari Mizu_

Disclaimer: Own HP and YYH…in my dreams…owning this plot…eh…it came true, alright…

0000

Kiken drowsily walked through the forest, yawning. A black dog followed her, looking up every time she yawned. She turned towards and smiled briefly at him before continuing her way around the forest. She stopped, forcing the one behind her to cease also. She looks around, putting a finger to her lips, silencing the black dog. She raised her left hand up, forming a semi-circle with her palm. "Ich ersuche um die Energie des Gottes des Lichtes!"1 She muttered under her breath softly. A soft glow illuminates a good eight feet radius from the two. She motioned him to follow her. "Slowly now Sirius-san…"

Yusuke pounced all the way to the Great Hall, happy that there's going to be food. Forgetting about Kiken and Sirius, he pushed the door open. He ran up into the Staff Table, situating himself between Kurama and Kuwabara, staying a very good distance away from the fire demon. Yusuke looked two seats away from Kurama and saw his death before his eyes. He lets out a small shudder before staring at the empty plate below him. "Hey…where's the food?"

"The feast doesn't start until the Sorting is over," Kurama replied, smiling at his friend. Yusuke nodded before staring up at the enchanted sky. Yusuke opened his mouth to inquire about the ceiling, but Kurama answered the unspoken question. "It's enchanted, Yusuke-kun." The young detective nodded as tension, once again, arise between them. When the students piled in, the new professors composed their self (including Hiei and Kuwabara).

The Sorting passed by quickly as it came. Dumbledore stood up and the Hall was engulfed in silence for a few minutes. "Welcome back, and welcome new students to Hogwarts…" The speech went on and on about the Forbidden Forest and the forbidden list of items that's posted on Filch's office. "As you noticed the extended book list is due to new subjects. Four professors has taken a short break, possibly for two years. Now, I shall introduce you all to your new professors. Herbology will be taken over by Professor Kurama." Kurama stood up and bowed, while girls around the Hall shrieked, screamed, or fainted at the sight of him. "Divination will be taught by Professor Tai." Yume stood up and bowed briefly before sitting back down. "The next subject will be Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Hagrid is still on the grounds, but he's attending other business. The class shall be in the hand of Professor Kuwabara." Kuwabara shakily stood up and bowed quickly before sitting down, staring at his golden plate. "The last subject is Defense Against the Dark Arts, which shall be taken by Professor Li." Mizu stood up and stared around the Hall before smirking. She bowed briefly before sitting down. "Our four new subjects are: History, Literary, Fighting Tactics, and Training. History will be taught by Professor Li. Fighting Tactics will be taught by Professor Hiei and Professor Urameshi." Hiei stood up and glared at every student he can glare at, while Yusuke stood up and waved at the crowd. "Professor Genkai, an associate of mine, will be teaching—" The door banged open and Kiken walked in.

"Sorry I'm late," Kiken said, walking up to the Staff Table. She stopped at the Gryffindor table where the Golden Trio were and bowed. "My dog, Sirius here," she looked at the three and winked at them, "he wouldn't agree to walk through the Forbidden Forest with me, so I had to drag him along. Do forgive my lateness, Professor." Dumbledore nodded as she walked continued her way to the Staff Table with the black dog trailing behind her.

"As I was saying, Professor Genkai will be teaching Training," Dumbledore continued as Genkai stood up and nodded. She sits back down next to McGonagall, staring at the crowd. "I must say, Professor Ichiro, that was a grand entrance you made earlier." Kiken smiled at him, nodding. "Professor Ichiro will be teaching Literary." Kiken stood up and smiled at the Golden Trio. "Now that the announcements are out of the way, enjoy the feast!" Food soon appeared on the plate magically. Throughout the Hall, 'ittadakimasu' could be heard from the new professors. Before the feast was over, Kiken stood up and stopped the feast. "Professor Ichiro, an announcement on your first day here?"

"May I speak to Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter after the feast? Detention for you three shall be excused for tonight," Kiken said, answering Dumbledore's undeclared question. "Resume your feast if you may." She sat back down and gave Sirius some food. "Eat up, Sirius-san." The feast soon ended with the Golden Trio staying behind, waiting for further instructions. With all students were gone, Kiken stood up and approached the three. She smiled at the three. "Follow me." The three followed her, with the others following. She led all of them inside the Forbidden Forest, where the ground is filled with tree trunks. She stopped and turned around.

"Professor," Hermione said, "what do you need us to do?" Kiken squatted down next to the black dog, petting him. "You want to show us your dog?"

"Not any dog," Kurama said, stepping up, glancing at the dog. Kiken nodded as she stood back along with Kurama.

"You may change back now," Kiken said. A few minutes passed and there's not a sign a human replacing the dog. "Oh kami-sama, I forgot. I put a spell on you. Sorry." She placed her palm on the head of the dog and soft glow emitting from her palm. "Wandeln Sie zurück zu Ihrem ursprünglichen Zustand um!"2 A light engulfed the dog as she backed up. When the light cleared off, a human was standing where the dog was. "Good to see you again, Sirius-san." She turned towards the three, shock clearly evident on their face. "Surprised to see him not dead?"

"H-he…wh-what?" Harry stuttered, staring at the man in front of him in skepticism. "I-I must be hallucinating! I-I m-mean, S-sirius is dead!" Kiken let out a small laugh as the three looked at her questionably. "What's so funny, Professor?"

Kiken cleared her throat before composing herself. "Now with that over, I think you three should get to your common room," she said. "There are a lot of things that I can't explain yet. But…from here on and out, I'll drop hints on how Sirius-san is not dead." She winked at them before turning to Sirius. "Are you ready to transform back into your dog form, Sirius-san?"

"I don't understand why I can't do it myself," Sirius muttered while nodding.

"The magic you use will be intercepted by the Ministry and we wouldn't want that," Kurama said. "Kiken did spend a long time searching for you…"

Kiken moved forward and placed her palm in front of her. "Transformatie!"3 Kiken blinked when Sirius was still in front of them. "Odd…"

"You used Dutch instead of German, Kiken-chan," Mizu said, tapping the half raven/wolf demon on the shoulder. Said girl's eyes widened in realization. "That's why you don't learn too much language."

"Ahh…sorry," the girl muttered, smiling a bit. "I was thinking of a different spell. I'll get it right this time: Wandeln Sie um!"4 A blinding light once again engulfed Sirius. When the light dimmed down, a huge black dog was standing where Sirius was. "You'll stay with Kurama until I have a chance to speak to Dumbledore-san about this."

"Don't you three think about leaving," Hiei said, looking down from the tree. "You'll trip on your way back and get lost. We are in the Forbidden Forest." The red head jumped from the sudden voice of the quiet demon. When he looked up, he immediately regretted that he did. "Hn…baka ningen…"

"Hiei, that's not nice, calling your students that…" Kurama said, smiling while his eyes played amusement in them. "This will be fun year, seeing Hiei teaching 'ningen.'" Kurama air quoted the word 'ningen' for emphasize.

"Urusai, kitsune," the fire demon growled as he jumped off the tree and landed behind the jet black head wizard, scaring the day lights out of him.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR, SHRIMP?" the tallest of the professors screamed from a tree branch. His friend looked around for him, snickering once he found him. "What's so funny, Urameshi?"

"Get down, ya oaf," Yusuke said, throwing rocks at his friend…er…rival? Kuwabara eventually gave up and slowly…er…he was stuck on the tree.

"Someone get me down, please…" the poor boy begged, clinging onto the tree for his dear life. "I can't climb down…I'm scared…"

"Geez…" Yusuke muttered, turning away from him. "Embarrass us professors in front of the students, you idiot." The detective began walking away, with Mizu and Yume running ahead of him. Soon Hiei followed, well, more like he went off to somewhere else, minding his own business. Kurama just gave an apologetic bow before chasing after Yusuke, calling out his name. Kiken stood there, looking up at the tree.

"Well, we'll come and rescue you in the morning, Kuwabara-san," she said, smiling at him. "For now, I must bring these three back inside the castle due to safety. You can take care of yourself from the low class demons, right?"

"Please…don't leave me here by myself all night long!" he begged.

"How am I supposed to pull you down when you're clinging onto the tree as if you're losing your life?" the wolf demon asked, smirking at the half human. "Just loosen your grip for a while…" The tree-stuck boy did as he was told, loosening his grip of the tree. "Just hold on for a couple of minutes…you three stand back." The Golden Trio stood back as they were told. A soft mixture of blue and white light surrounded the young the demon as her right palm was formed in a half ball. "Energie des Winds, Energie der Luft, kombinieren Sie Ihre Stärke und helfen Sie diesem Mann unten."5

A soft glow was surrounding the tree. Kuwabara blinked multiple times before he noticed what was going on. "GAH! GHOST!" Kiken let out a sigh as she rubbed her temple.

"Just let go, Kuwabara-san," she said. "I'm tired, and I think these three are tired, too. I need to plan out the lesson for the day, so do you. Just let go, Kuwabara. You'll be fine, you'll see." Kuwabara shakily let go of his grip and fell down. His eyes were closed, afraid of the compact. He opened his eyes when he didn't feel the pain of hitting the ground. He looked down and screamed. "You know you can wake up the dead at this hour with your screaming…" Kuwabara immediately shuts his mouth and climbed down the platform.

"Eh…Professor Ichiro…" Hermione said, tapping Kiken's shoulder. She turned around, smiling at the brown head. "We really should get going."

"Why is th—" Kiken immediately looked behind her. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Hermione nodded. "Come on let's go, we wouldn't want those demons to come after us…"

"Demons?" Ron asked, stopping.

"Don't stop, Mr. Weasley," Kiken said, pulling his robes, "you don't want to be eaten by them. I can't tell whether they're Demon or Soul Eater."

"S-soul Eater?" Harry asked, jogging after the four.

"You'll learn about it soon," Kiken said, "unless I remind Professor Li about it or I'll have to teach it myself. Come on, pick up the pace, they're gaining on us now." The quick pace walking soon turned into hysteric runs. "Sperre des Lichtes!"6 A ten feet long/high light barrier was in between the running professors and students and the demons. Once they reached the door to the castle, various spells were thrown at the demons. "Inside, quickly. I'm not sure how long those spells will last on that guy. Kuwabara-san, go look for Professor Dumbledore, he must be with the others, explaining things. Quickly, go now! I'll bring these three up to the Gryffindor Common Room." Kuwabara nodded and jogged away.

"Do you know where the Gryffindor Tower is?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and don't ask how," Kiken muttered. "This is too slow." She formed a small ball in her palm, before throwing it on the ground she called out: "Gott der Geschwindigkeit, Ich verlange für Ihre Energie!"7 Their speed rose to the same of Hiei's. In less than five minutes, they reached the Gryffindor Tower. "Quickly, go inside now. I'll deal with the demon. Even if it can't enter the castle, it's still a danger to those who have classes outside tomorrow…" Before the three said the password, Kiken patted each of them on the head. "Good night, don't dream of harsh dreams." She winked at them before running outside the grounds.

"She's…"

"Weird…" Ron said, finishing Harry's partial sentence.

0000

Three pages long only, gomen nasai!

* * *

1 I call upon the power of the God of Light! (German)

2 Transform back to your original state! (German)

3 Transform in Dutch

4 Transform in German

5 Power of Wind, Power of Air, combine your strength and help this man down. (German)

6 Barrier of Light! (German)

7 God of Speed, I request for your power! (German)


End file.
